Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Meghann Brissette
by Dts17
Summary: The turtles meet this girl named Meghann Brissette. Then when Meghann hangs out with one of the turtles, a certain brainy turtle begins to develop feelings for her. Will he be able to reveal his true feelings to her?


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Meghann Brissette

Story Written By Delaney Tina Sheridan

One day, the turtles were hanging out at their lair doing nothing when all of a sudden, they heard a scream and a splash. Leonardo, the leader and older brother says, " Guys, let's go see what made that splash!" The turtles ran out of the lair to see what was going on. There laying before them at their feet was a human teenage girl. She had blonde hair in two ponytails, wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jean skirt under a turquiose jacket and wearing a black hat with a red stripe on her head. She also had pink and white tennis shoes. Leonardo says, " It's a human." Michelangelo says, " Can we keep her?" Raphael smacks Michelangelo upside the head. Michelangelo says, " Ow, Raph, what was that for?" Raphael says, " That's for saying something stupid, shell for brains!" Donatello says, " Would you two idiots shut up?" " We need to help this girl." Leonardo says, " Donny, I don't think that's a good idea." Donatello says, " We can't just leave her here, Leo." Leonardo says, " Alright, fine." The turtles carried the unconscious human teenage girl into their lair. The teenager came to moments later. She says, " Where am I and who are you guys?" Leonardo says, " You're in our home in the New York City sewers." " My name is Leonardo but you may call me Leo and these are my brothers." Donatello says, " My name is Donatello but you may call me Don or Donny." Raphael says, " My name is Raphael but you may call me Raph." Michelangelo says, " My name is Michelangelo but you may call me Mikey." Leonardo says, " So, what's your name?" The girl says, " My name is Meghann Brissette." Leonardo says, " Nice to meet you, Meghann." Meghann says, " It's nice to meet you guys too." They talked to each other and Meghann explained to the turtles what happened to her. Then, another voice was heard. This voice said, " My sons, what is going on here?" Meghann says, " Who said that?" A humanoid rat came out of the shadows and said, " I said it." Meghann was confused. Leonardo says, " This is Master Splinter." " He's our father and sensei." Master Splinter says, " Yes, and who may I ask are you?" Meghann says, " My name is Meghann Brissette." Master Splinter says, " It is an honor to meet you, Meghann." Meghann says, " It is an honor to meet you too, Master Splinter." Master Splinter explains their origin story to Meghann. Meghann says, " So is this all true?" Master Splinter says, " Yes, it is, Meghann." Meghann says, " Wow, that's one of the most amazing stories I have ever heard." Master Splinter says, " And that is why you must keep our existance a secret." " It will result in our capture if you do tell someone about us." Meghann says, " I swear I won't tell anyone, even if someone forces me to." Later that same day, Meghann hung out with the turtles for a while. They were already starting to develop a friendship. Donatello gave Meghann a shell cell and she went with them on their nightly patrol. Meghann says, " Leo, explain to me what we're doing again?" Leonardo says, " Meghann, I told you that we're making sure that there is no strange activity going on tonight." Meghann says, " Oh, now I get it." The foot clan shows up. Meghann says, " You had say that?" The foot attacked them. Meghann pulled out her Ipod, turned on her music and started using her dance moves as self defense. When the fight was over, the foot clan captured Meghann. The turtles retreated to their lair. Leonardo says, " Master Splinter, the foot clan took Meghann." Master Splinter says, " Then we must rescue her." Donatello says, " We need the help of April and Casey too." Donatello called April, told her to get Casey and come to the lair. April and Casey show up at the lair minutes later. April says, " Guys, what's going on?" Casey says, " Yeah, what is it?" Donatello says, " A new friend of ours was just captured by the foot clan and we need your help to rescue her." April says, " What's this girl's name?" Donatello says, " Her name is Meghann Brissette." April says, " Is she a human?" Donatello says, " Yes, she's a teenager." Casey says, " Well what are we waiting for? Let's go bust some heads and get your new friend back." The gang got into the Battle Shell and drove over to the foot headquarters. As soon as they got there, they heard Meghann screaming at the top of her lungs. They sneaked inside. Shredder yelled, " You shall be silent, you insignificant child!" Meghann yells, " No, you shut up, because I will never listen to you!" Leonardo, his brothers, their master and their two other human friends jumped out of the shadows. Leonardo yells, " Let her go, Shredder!" Meghann sees her new friends and screams, " Guys, get me out of this predicament!" Shredder yells, " So, turtles, we meet again!" Leonardo yells, " Yeah, and this is the last time I'm going to say it, let our new friend go! She has done nothing to deserve this torture! She is an innocent child!" Shredder yells, " Never! You shall all parish starting with your new ally!" Raphael yells, " I don't think so, buckethead!" Shredder yells, " Foot ninjas, attack!" The foot ninjas attacked the turtles. Meghann somehow freed herself and joined in the fight against The Shredder and his army of foot ninjas. Meghann hid behind a wall and yelled at The Shredder, " Hey, mean and ugly, over here! Come and get me, you big stupid creep!" The Shredder walked toward the sound of Meghann's voice. As soon as he faced her, Meghann smacked him in the head with a shovel. The Shredder fell down but he kicked the shovel out of Meghann's hand and grabbed it. He kicked Meghann to the floor. He was about to hit her with the shovel when all of a sudden, she forced a tornado at him and he went flying into the wall. Meghann's new friends were shocked that she had tornado powers. Donatello says, " What the shell?" The Shredder yells, " Where did you learn that?!" Meghann yells, " I'm not telling you because you'll just use me against my new friends!" Shredder yells, " You better tell me where you learned that or I will kill you!" Meghann yells, " Sorry, but that's my secret and I'm not spilling it!" The fight continued. After it was over, Everyone went back to the lair. Meghann met April and Casey for the first time. Months later, Meghann decided to hang out with Donatello in his lab. They were talking and laughing with each other. Then, something unexpected happened. Donatello secretly fell in love with Meghann. Meghann didn't know about his secret crush on her yet. But one day, when they were hanging out, Donatello said, " Meghann, I love you!" Meghann said, " What did you say?" Donatello says, " I love you!" Meghann says, " You love me?" Donatello smiles and says, " Yeah." Meghann smiles and says, " You're not going to believe this but I love you too." Donatello continues to smile and he says, " Really?" Meghann continues to smile and she says, " Yeah." Donatello leaned in and kissed Meghann. When they broke apart, Meghann grabbed his head and kissed him back. Leonardo watched them kissing each other from the doorway. He knocked on the wall and interrupted Donatello's and Meghann's kiss. Leonardo says, " Am I interrupting something?" Donatello says, " You actually are, Leo." Leonardo says, " What were you two doing?" Donatello says, " We were kissing." Leonardo says, " Oh, okay, carry on." and he leaves. Donatello does a hollywood style kiss. Then, he says to Meghann, " You want me to do that again?" Meghann nods, smiles and says, " Yeah." Donatello does it again. Hours later, Meghann and Donatello fell asleep in his lab. The next morning, Michelangelo comes in there and says, " Dude, Donny, did you and Meghann sleep in here last night?" Donatello wakes up and says, " Yeah, Mikey." Donatello and Michelangelo look over at Meghann and saw that she was still asleep. Michelangelo says, " Go wake up your girlfriend, Don." Donatello says, " She's not my girlfriend, Mikey." Michelangelo says, " Dude, that's not what I heard." Donatello says, " Leo told you about this, didn't he?" Michelangelo says, " Yeah, he said that you two were making out last night." Donatello says, " Please don't tell me that Leo told Raph about this too." Michelangelo says, " Oh yeah, Raph knows about it too." Donatello put his hand on his head. Raphael comes in, smiles and says, " Well, if it isn't our genius brother and his girlfriend." Donatello says, " I am so gonna kick Leo's shell for this." Master Splinter says, " Donatello, come see me in my room." Donatello walks into Master Splinter's room. Master Splinter told Donatello that he found out from Leonardo about what happened last night. Donatello says, " Am I in trouble for this?" Master Splinter says, " No, you are not, Donatello." Donatello says, " Really?" Master Splinter says, " Yes, you may have permission from me to have a relationship with our ally." Donatello says, " Thank you, Sensei." Master Splinter says, " You are dismissed now." Donatello walks out and Leonardo says, " So, did you get in trouble, genius?" Donatello says, " No, but you're about to get in trouble by me because you blabbed my secret, Leo." Leonardo sarcastically says, " Oooh, I'm so scared." Donatello says, " You were being sarcastic, Leo." Leonardo says, " Yeah, I know." Donatello walks back into his lab to see Meghann still sleeping. Donatello starts worrying because he knows that nobody should still be sleeping at this time of hour. He walks over to her and checks her pulse. Her pulse was normal. So, he checked to make sure she was breathing and she was. He gently tapped her face to wake her up. Meghann woke up and smiled at Donatello. Donatello smiles and says, " So, you still remember what happened last night?" Meghann continued smiling and she said, " Yeah." " So, I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Donatello continued smiling and he says, " I guess it does." Meghann laughs and kisses Donatello. Donatello kissed Meghann back. They were both enjoying it. Two weeks later, Donatello and Meghann became a couple. One night, Donatello decided to do something special for Meghann. Donatello says, " Meghann, I want to show you something." Meghann smiles and says, " Okay, Don." Donatello takes her up to the surface. They climb up the fire escape to the rooftop of a building and they sat down. Moments later, fireworks exploded in the sky over the city. Meghann gasped with excitement and said, " Oh, Don, it's beautiful!" Donatello smiles and says, " Just like you." Meghann smiles and says, " You are so sweet." Donatello continues to smile and he says, " I know." Meghann continues to smile and she kissed Donatello. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to watch the fireworks. Then, after the fireworks were over, Meghann and Donatello went back to the lair. When they got back to the lair, they walked into Donatello's bedroom. Donatello shut the door and dimmed the lights. Then he walked over to his bed where Meghann was sitting and sat down. Donatello says, " Meghann, I wanted to ask you where did you learn your tornado power?" Meghann says, " I taught myself how to do it when I was 9 years old." Donatello says, " Really?" Meghann says, " Yeah." Donatello says, " That's really cool." Meghann says, " Yeah, I know." " Listen, can you keep a secret?" Donatello says, " Yeah, sure, what is it?" Meghann says, " When I first learned my tornado power, I realized that it gave me strength, so, I combined my power and energy together and it became my life force." Donatello says, " Really?" Meghann says, " Yeah." Donatello says, " What will happen if someone tries to take it away from you?" Meghann says, " If that happens it will kill me." Donatello says, " Oh my god." Meghann says, " I know which is why you must keep this a secret, Don." Donatello says, " I promise that I won't tell anyone." Meghann says, " Thanks, Don, I knew you would understand." and she embraces him. Donatello embraced Meghann back. Meanwhile, at the foot headquarters, one foot ninja was looking at the footage from the video camera that was hidden in Donatello's bedroom. He says, " Master, come take a look at this!" The Shredder walks over and looks at the video. He could hear the conversation between Meghann and Donatello. The Shredder says, " Very interesting!" " Ninjas, I got a very important assignment for you!" " Capture Meghann and bring her to me!" The foot ninjas bowed and said, " Yes, Master!" and they went out into the city to search for Meghann. When they found her, they captured her. They brought her back to The Shredder. Meghann's hands were tied behind her back. Meghann yells, " What do you want from me, Shredder?!" The Shredder yells, " Your tornado power!" Meghann yells, " What?! How did you know about that?!" The Shredder yells, " Oh you pathetic girl, I put a video camera in your freak boyfriend's bedroom and I heard everything you said!" Meghann frightenly says, " No!" The Shredder yells, " Yes!" and laughs evilly. Meghann secretly pulled out her shell cell from her back pocket and pressed the emergency signal button. The Shredder pulls out some sort of small vacuum device and says, " This is where you meet your demise! Any last words, Meghann, before you die?!" Before Meghann could speak, the turtles barged in. Donatello yells, " You leave my girlfriend alone, Shredder!" The Shredder yells, " Ah, the turtles, we meet again!" Leonardo yells, " Yeah, and your time is up, Shredder! Now let Meghann go!" The Shredder yells, " Never!" The turtles attacked The Shredder and the foot ninjas. The Shredder walked towards Meghann with the vacuum device. Donatello tried to get to her first but was kicked out of the way by The Shredder. The Shredder grabbed Meghann and began sucking her tornado power out of her. When he was done, he let go and she fell to the floor dead. Donatello screamed, " No!" and ran to his girlfriend. He knelt down next to her and screamed, " Meghann, wake up!" The other three turtles ran over to see what was happening. Donatello started to shake Meghann to get her to wake up. But she never woke up. Donatello started crying. Then he got angry. He shouted, " You're gonna get it, Shredder! You killed my girlfriend!" Donatello ran at The Shredder and attacked him. Then the turtles retreated back to the lair. Donatello was very upset. Leonardo says, " I'm really sorry, Don, that you lost Meghann." Donatello cries and says, " Thanks, Leo." Master Splinter walks in and says, " Leonardo, can you step out with me for a moment?" Leonardo says, " Sure, sensei!" Leonardo and Master Splinter walked out of Donatello's bedroom. Master Splinter says, " I think we shall leave Donatello alone for a while." Raphael says, " Well, what should we do, sensei?" Master Splinter says, " We shall do nothing right now, Raphael. Your brother's heart is broken." Donatello sat on his bed and cried. Then he heard a loud roar that sounded like a freight train coming from the surface above. His face lit up. He jumped off his bed, ran out of his bedroom, grabbed Meghann and started running towards the door. Raphael says, " Yo, Donny, where are ya going?" Donatello says, " Can't talk right now, Raph, I got to do something really important!" The other three turtles followed Donatello. Donatello took Meghann up to the surface and saw a tornado coming down the street. Raphael poked his head out of the manhole and shouted, " Donny, are you insane, what are ya doing?!" Donatello shouted, " Raph, be quiet!" and placed Meghann on the street. Then, he ran back to the manhole and climbed in. Raphael loudly said, " Don, you just left Meghann laying there with a tornado coming down the street!" Donatello loudly says, " That's the point, Raph! You'll see what's gonna happen, now just watch!" The turtles watched as the tornado picked up Meghann and a light blue light emitted from inside the tornado. Meghann was alive again. She jumped out of the tornado and landed on the pavement. Donatello smiled and shouted, " It worked!" He climbed out of the manhole, ran to Meghann, threw himself into her arms and kissed her. The other three turtles climbed out and ran over. Leonardo confusingly said, " Okay, what just happened?" Meghann smiled and excitedly said, " My tornado power has been restored!" Leonardo says, " How is that possible? The Shredder took it away!" Meghann says, " I know, guys, but I have something to tell you!" " Like I told Don, when I first learned my tornado power I realized it gave me strength so I combined my energy with my power and it became my life force! But when The Shredder took it away, I died!" Raphael says, " Really?" Meghann says, " Yeah!" " So you see, when Don left me laying on street he wasn't doing it to neglect me, he was doing it to restore my power and bring me back to life!" Raphael says to Donatello, " So, dat's whatcha were doin', Don?" Donatello says, " Yeah, Raph! I would never neglect Meghann! She's my girlfriend!" Michelangelo smiles and says, " Ah ha, you admit it, dude, that she is your girlfriend!" Donatello starts blushing. Meghann laughs. Michelangelo chants, " Don's got a girlfriend! Don's got a girlfriend!" Meghann smiles, laughs and says, " Oh, shut up, Mikey! If you had a girlfriend chances are that Don would probably make fun of you too!" Donatello smiles and says, " Yeah, Mikey! So if I were you, I wouldn't be laughing!" Meghann laughs and says, " Good one, Don!" Donatello laughs and says, " Yeah, you're right!" and he high-threes Meghann. Then they kissed each other. Then, The Shredder and his army of foot ninjas show up. The Shredder angrily says, " You're still alive?! I thought I killed you!" Meghann angrily says, " You did but my boyfriend restored my power by letting me get sucked up into a tornado!" The Shredder yells, " What?!" Meghann angrily says, " Yeah! Now it's my turn to kill you!" She forces a tornado at him and sends him flying through the air. The Shredder gets up from the ground and yells, " Ninjas, get them!" Meghann screams. The foot ninjas chased her down the street. The turtles followed after the foot ninjas. Donatello shouted, " Keep running, Meghann! Don't let them get you!" Meghann frightenly screamed, " Okay! Thanks for the information, Don!" The foot ninjas chased her all the way to her house. Meghann ran into her house, ran upstairs to her bedroom, ran inside, slammed her door shut and hid in her closet. She started breathing heavily. The foot ninjas kicked her bedroom door open and searched her room to find her. The turtles jumped through her bedroom window and attacked the foot ninjas. Meghann was very scared. She was crying very hard. When the foot ninjas left, the turtles could hear Meghann crying in her closet. Donatello opened the closet door and said, " Meghann, it's okay, they're gone!" Meghann cries and says, " Are you guys sure, Don?" Donatello says, " Yes, they're gone!" Meghann comes out of the closet and throws her arms around Donatello. Then, she immediately pulls away and says, " Ow, that hurts!" Donatello says, " What hurts, Meghann?" Meghann says, " My arm hurts!" Donatello says, " Let me see it." Meghann moves her hand away from her arm and Donatello looks at it. He gasps and says, " Meghann, you're bleeding!" Meghann says, " I know and my arm hurts worse than this! I can't move it!" Donatello says, " Well, let's get back to the lair so I can try to figure this out!" Meghann says, " Okay!" When they got back to the lair, Donatello looked at Meghann's arm. Donatello says, " You got hit with a ninja star." Meghann says, " Oh god, get it out of my arm." Donatello says, " Okay, but just to warn you it might be really painful so you might want to look away." Meghann turns her head away from her arm and Donatello starts pulling the ninja star out of her arm. Meghann screamed in agonizing pain during it. When it was out, Donatello starts putting pressure on Meghann's arm. He sterilized the wound, numbed it and stitched her arm up. Meghann says, " Thanks, Don." Donatello says, " No problem, just don't move your arm around for a while." He puts a sling on her arm to keep it immobilized.


End file.
